


Good Luck Charm

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch gives Dean a good luck charm that will give him his heart's desire. Of course, it backfires. But he doesn't really mind.</p><p>Written for prompt - Wincest + turquoise + smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

Maybe not all witches were horrible. Dean never thought he would say that, but the last one was so grateful to them for taking care of a poltergeist that she stocked up their herbs supply, baked them some amazing brownies (no herbs) and gave Dean a good-luck charm necklace. She said it would grant him his heart’s desire.

The talisman with its striking blue-green stone was laying on the seat next to Dean as he drove. Sam, of course, was not impressed.

“First, she’s a witch. Gifts from witches always backfire. You should know that by now. Second, it’s weird and it looks like a phallus.” And Sam was right, it did look like a perfectly straight cock, but it was way too small to be useful for anything Dean might dream up. 

Thinking about the shape only made him reach out and rub along the surface of the stone, which was cool and smooth under his fingertips. Sam suddenly shifted uneasily in the passenger seat, glancing over at Dean and eyeing the pendant between them.

“You know, Sam, I think that witch had a bit of a crush on you. She said that this color reminded her of your beautiful eyes.” 

Sam snorted as Dean picked up the talisman in his palm, stroking against the side of it with his thumb. That’s what he used to do as a kid with those polished stone good-luck charms that John bought them at the cheap rock shops on the back roads of Colorado.

Sam squirmed again next to him, twisting in his seat, a low moan coming from his throat. Which was odd because Sam only made that noise when Dean jerked… wait a minute. Looking over at his brother, Sam was sweaty with his legs spread apart, adjusting himself in his jeans.

“Sam, you okay?” 

When he didn’t get a response. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and examined the talisman. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam looked concerned but Dean had an idea of what was wrong (or right in this case).

He laid the stone against his leg, and rolled it gently between the denim and his palm. Back and forth, back and forth, the cool of the stone against the warmth of his hand, all the time watching Sam’s face.

His brother was trying so hard to be quiet, to act like nothing was happening, but he was biting his bottom lip raw. Dean moved the pendant back up to his palm, and began to stroke up against the side of it with an increasing rhythm, watching as Sam arched his back against the car seat, closing his eyes and cupping his cock. 

Dean stopped again and when Sam opened his eyes again, he saw Dean’s smile. Then he started the stroking motion once more.

“Dean, please.” Sam whined, swallowing hard and rubbing his palms along his thighs, trying so hard not to touch himself.

“Just let go, Sam. No one can hear you out here.” Sam finally gave in and took his cock out of his jeans, holding himself in his palm as Dean squeezed down the sides of the stone between his fingers one last time. Sam clawed at the dashboard with one hand as he came with a shout on the floorboard below.

Watching Sam come was Dean’s favorite thing. Talk about a good-luck charm.

Sam leaned back against the seat, his sweaty hair sticking against his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. “Dean, you need to get rid of that thing.”

“Are you kidding? We still have four more hours to the Bunker, and I have you right in the palm of my hand.”


End file.
